


she looks like both of us

by zarapjms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birth, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reading, barry didn’t disappear in this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarapjms/pseuds/zarapjms
Summary: Barry reads Nora a book, and thinks about her birth.





	she looks like both of us

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is the second fic i posted today, BUT i’m incredibly bored so.. why not? this is super fluffy and cute, and i tried to describe everything as best as i could. i hope you enjoy! special shoutouts go to: my twitter mutuals <3

Barry remembered the day Nora was born very clearly.

It had been about four AM. Iris’d woken him up frantically, talking about how her water broke.

Barry’d sat up so fast his vision went black, but when it came back, he flashed his own clothes and Iris’ on as quickly as he could. He might’ve even used Flashtime, but it was an emergency.

He knew speeding Iris to the hospital was a bad idea, he’d realized this when he did it for the first time. He’d grabbed the bag they’d set up for the baby, and then helped Iris get to their car – he’d recently purchased it, seeing as he couldn’t speed everywhere with Iris anymore – as quickly as he could. Iris had held her belly, squeezing her eyes shut every few seconds.

“She’s really eager to g- AH- get out.” Iris’d breathed in and out quickly, squeezing Barry’s hand.

Barry had smiled, helping her sit on the back seat. He had driven the car as fast as he could, reassuring Iris that it’d be fine.

He was thankful their speedster baby wouldn’t develop any powers until a few months after her birth, because he really didn’t want to search for a metahuman doctor who he trusted with his identity and daughter’s life.

Barry had gotten out of the car, yelling at people to get help for Iris. Iris’d kept taking deep breaths and releasing them quickly, leaning against the car for support. A few nurses had come outside, helping Iris onto a wheelchair. Barry’d walked quickly beside them, nervous, anxious and excited all at the same time.

They had helped Iris onto a bed, checking the baby and Iris thoroughly, and after ten minutes or so, they’d announced Iris was ready to deliver the baby.

Iris was sweating at that point, panting. She had clasped Barry’s hand like her life depended on it, looking him in the eyes seriously. “You better stay with me.”

Barry had nodded, kissing her hands. “Wouldn’t dream of leaving your side.”

“Okay, are you ready, miss? On three, I need you to push as hard as you can. One, two, three. Push!”

Iris had held onto Barry’s hand as she’d yelled, pushing as hard as she could. Barry had kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear, rubbing her shoulders and hands, trying to make it easier for her somehow.

“Again. One, two, three, push!”

Barry had felt bad for Iris, as this went on for about six hours. He had been sleepless, but Iris hadn’t been able to rest at all, and was experiencing the most painful thing in her life with zero sleep.

Iris had been tired after six hours, but she kept pushing, yelling out in pain, squeezing Barry’s hand until the blood circulation cut off.

And then, the moment all of it was worth it for had happened. Iris had pushed one more time, and soon afterwards, they’d heard Nora cry.

Barry had let out a sob, holding Iris’ hand tightly while she cried as well, and they had put Nora on Iris’ chest.

“She’s beautiful, Barry.”

Barry had nodded, speechless. He had rubbed Nora’s tiny back, sniffing slightly.

“What’s her name going to be?”

“Nora West-Allen,” Iris and Barry had answered, no hesitation. They had kept their eyes on their baby, unable to focus on anything else.

The doctor had come to stand next to them, smiling. “She’s very beautiful. We will be washing her and taking care of her as soon as you’re ready to go, Mrs. West-Allen.”

Iris had nodded, smiling up at Barry sleepily. “Thank you.”

The doctor had nodded respectively.

**

That was about four years ago. Barry and Iris were very happy, enjoying taking care of Nora. Barry brought Nora to his job when he had short days, and Iris did the same when she had short days.

Her newspaper, Central City Citizen, was doing very well. She was successful and it gave her something to do, which was great.

That always gave Barry time to prepare for surprises before she came home along with Nora.

“Barry, it’s your turn to tuck Nora in tonight.”

Iris smiled at him sweetly, trying to convince him, as if he wasn’t convinced already. He smiled back, kissing her quickly. Nora was vast asleep on their lap, so he just grabbed her bridal style and carried her carefully to her bed.

Just when he was about to leave her room, Nora sat up, fully awake.

“Daddy, no book?”

Barry turned back around, smiling. He sat down on the tiny chair next to her bed, rubbing her head.

“Of course I’ll read you a book. I thought you were asleep, honey.”

“No sleep. Book.” Nora patted the book on her nightstand, laying back down, watching Barry expectantly.

“Do you want to read this one? Or this one?” Barry held up his own favorite childhood book, The Runaway Dinosaur, and a book with fairytales in it.

“This one.” She pointed at the fairytale book, grinning from ear to ear. Barry nodded and opened the book.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess called Nora..”

He read like that for a while, until he looked up from the book and saw Nora was asleep. He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair out of her face. He put the chair back in the corner, leaving the door slightly ajar.

He walked back downstairs to Iris, sitting down next to her. Iris leaned into him instantly, sighing happily.

“Thanks, babe.”

Barry smiled. “Of course.”

“You know, if you’d tell me twenty years ago that I’d be sitting right here, with you, on this beautiful couch in our beautiful loft, with the world’s prettiest daughter a upstairs, I’d have laughed.”

Barry smirked. “Well, now it’s reality. How do you feel about that?”

Iris turned around, facing Barry. Then she threw one leg over his lap, and slid onto his lap to sit on it. “I feel like we should get on giving Nora a little sibling, hmm?”

Barry leaned back, his hands resting on Iris’ thighs. “Sounds good to me.”

“Of course it does.”

Iris leaned forward and captured Barry’s lips in her own, keeping her hands on his face.

“I love you,” Barry said in between kisses.

“I love you too.”


End file.
